homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Flushed Undertaking
aphasicCommerce AC began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 22:09 -- 22:09 AC: «Hello hello?» 22:09 GG: Ah. Excellent. I. Believe. You. Are. Miss. Keckar? 22:10 AC: «Yes! That is korrekkt.» 22:10 AC: «Serios, right?» 22:11 GG: Indeed. That. Is. My. Name.... Now. Then. Mr.. Aesona. Had. You. Contact. Me. To. Help. Me. In. Regards. To. A. Situation. That. I. Am.... Rather. Unfamiliar. With. In. How. To. Deal. With. It. 22:11 AC: «Yes, the letter situation.» 22:11 GG: Ah. Good. He. Has. Briefed. You. On. It. 22:12 AC: «As well as he kkkould.» 22:12 AC: «It's a little, ehm.» 22:12 AC: «Kkonfusing.» 22:12 GG: It. Is. Rather.... Complicated. To. Say. The. Least. 22:13 GG: Nontheless. To. Fulfill. The. Conditions. Of. A. Trade. I. Am. Required. To. Give. A. Certain. Person. This. Letter.... And. It. Is. Suppose. To. Contain.... An. Expression. Of.... 22:13 GG: Flushed. Feelings. For. Said. Person.... 22:14 AC: «That much I know, yes.» 22:15 GG: So. Then. You. Are. Then. Able. To. Help. Me. On. This. Endevour? 22:15 AC: «Yes! Or at least I hope so.» 22:15 GG: That. Is. Most. Excellent. To. Hear. 22:16 AC: «Of kkourse in order to write a letter of this sort.. You need to know enough about the receipient.» 22:16 GG: Well. That. Is. Somewhat. Problematic. 22:16 GG: I. Have. Never. Met. Them. In. Person.... They. Have. Expressed. A. Small. Bit. Of. History. About. Themselves. Though. 22:18 GG: It. Is. Not. Much. Though. 22:19 AC: «Any sorts of traits you kkkan workk off of?» 22:19 GG: They. Are.... Extremely. Direct. 22:19 GG: In. An. Uncomfortable. Manner. Infact. 22:20 GG: Physically. I. Know. Rather. Little. Aside. From. The. Fact. They. Are. Not. A. Troll. And. Have. An. Eye. Missing.... 22:21 AC: «Not a troll?» 22:21 AC: «... Uhuh.» 22:21 AC: «Well.» 22:21 GG: As. I. Have. Said. Its. A. Complicated. Matter. 22:21 AC: «Is there anything about them that you akkktually, well. Likke?» 22:22 GG: I. Have. Known. Them. For. Far. Too. Little. Time. To. Actually. Accertain. That. 22:22 GG: I. Am. Currently. Trying. To. Be. Civil. But. Her. First. Interaction. Was. Left. Its. Mark. On. Me. 22:24 GG: At. Most. I. Can. Admire. That. She. Is. Trying. To. Help. 22:24 AC: «Hrmn.» 22:24 AC: «Is is sounding less and less easy.» 22:25 GG: If. It. Was. Easy. I. Would. Have. Done. This. Myself. Experience. With. Flushed. Feelings. Or. No. 22:27 GG: It. Is. Already. An. Unbearable. Notion. Of. Going. About. This.... Indirectness. When. The. Person. In. Question. Is. Well. Aware. That. I. Do. Not. "Yet." Have. These. Feelings. For. Her. 22:28 AC: «Well...» 22:28 AC: «Hmm.» 22:28 AC: «Is there a.. Time limit? For when you have to give her the letter?» 22:29 GG: In. A. Sense. Though. I. Have. Not. Been. Told. When. The. End. Will. Be. 22:29 GG: Perhaps. A. Week. Or. So. 22:30 GG: The. Information. This. Person. Holds. Will. Be. Needed. By. Then. Or. Things. Will. Become. Disasterous. 22:30 GG: On. A. Grand. Scale. 22:30 AC: «Oh my.» 22:30 AC: «How grand are we talkkking?» 22:30 GG: We. Are. Talking. About. The. Fate. Of. The. World. 22:31 GG: Though. Things. Have. Not. Been. Fully. Explained. On. That. Matter. Either. 22:31 AC: «I.. see.» 22:32 GG: I. Do. Hope. This. Does. Not. Change. Things. In. Your. Assessment. Of. Whether. You. Can. Help. Me. With. This. Letter. 22:33 AC: «It makkkes me a slight bit more nervous.» 22:33 AC: «But also more determined to help you write this letter.» 22:33 GG: Ah. Most. Excellent. 22:34 GG: So. Then. How. Would. You. Like. To. Go. About. This. Process? 22:35 GG: I. Will. Of. Course. Compensate. You. Greatly. For. This. Service. And. The. Service. In. Aiding. The. Salvation. Of. The. World. 22:35 AC: «Ah?» 22:35 AC: «I originally took this up as an akkt of friendship towards Nyarla.» 22:35 AC: «Though I won't dekkline any sort of kkompensation.» 22:37 GG: I. Do. Feel. That. This. Task. Should. Be. Rewarded. Even. In. Just. Accepting. To. Undertake. It. 22:37 GG: Name. A. Price. And. I. Will. Pay. It. 22:38 AC: «We kkan talk about that once this letter is done.» 22:38 GG: Then. It. Is. Agreed. 22:39 GG: Now. Then. For. Now. I. Think. I. Have. Said. All. That. I. Can. Say. On. The. Matter. 22:39 GG: If. You. Have. Any. Questions. You. May. Contact. Me. Again. 22:40 GG: Likewise. I. May. Contact. You. If. I. Believe. I. Have. Something. That. May. Ease. This. Task. 22:41 AC: «I understand.» 22:42 GG: It. Has. Been. Most. Excellent. Speaking. With. You. Miss. Keckar. 22:42 AC: «Please, kkkal me Liskkkar.» 22:42 AC: «I mean, Liskkar.» 22:42 AC: «Liskar.» 22:43 GG: I. Would. Not. Mean. To. Disrespect. But. Since. You. Have. Asked. I. Shall. 22:44 GG: I. Hope. To. Speak. With. You. Soon. Liskar. 22:44 AC: «Would you likke me to kall you Mr Kkalier?» 22:44 AC: «Or Serios?» 22:45 GG: It. Is. Not. Necessary. To. Call. Me. Mr. Calier.... I. Have. Come. To. Understand. That. The. Formalities. Are. Often. Times. Dropped. By. The. Lesser. Castes. 22:46 GG: Of. Course. Then. Again. The. Heiress. Herself. Tends. To. Drop. Formalities. As. Well. And. Has. Expressed. Some. Dislike. Of. Them. 22:46 GG: Perhaps. I. Am. The. Only. One. Who. Keeps. To. Such. 22:46 AC: «The choice lies with you in this kkkase.» 22:46 GG: Serios. Is. Fine. 22:46 AC: «Okkkay.» 22:47 GG: Pronounced. Ser.-Reeos. Mind.... I. Will. Have. No. Jockularity. About. How. It. Sounds. Like. A. Certain. Other. Word. 22:47 AC: «Then, er. Have a relakksed night, Serios. I'll try to kkontinue workk on the letter to the best of my ability.» 22:48 GG: May. You. Have. A. Fruitful. Time. On. This. Project. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 22:48 -- Category:Liskar Category:Serios